


The Fallout Isn't Always Bad

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: What Has Been Said Cannot Be Unsaid [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s04e19 New Moon Rising, F/F, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to <i>Because Lovers Sometimes Wait</i>, and is set in the same universe rewrite. Which is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3957322</p><p>This story picks up just after New Moon Rising - the same night that all went down, after Oz drives away from Willow.</p><p>Three things that are important to know about this fiction:<br/>Xander has been working construction since Pangs and has moved into his own house by New Moon Rising.<br/>He is no longer dating Anya.<br/>Spike still lives with Xander.</p><p>Mentions: Willow/Tara.<br/>Mentions: Angel Investigations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallout Isn't Always Bad

The house sat farther from the street than he'd expected. It was a mid-sized house, with at least two floors from what he could see. Its roof was tiled and the outside of the house was painted a dull gray-blue.

Oz parked against the curb right in front of the house, parallel to the front lawn. Xander's truck sat in the driveway. He wondered, randomly, why it wasn't in the garage as he locked his van and made his way, unsteadily, to the front door. He knocked.

Xander threw the door open with one hand, a gun in the other. His eyes went shocked as he stared at Oz and dropped the gun on a slim bookshelf next to the door.

"Sorry about that. You can never be too careful in Sunnydale," Xander said by way of explanation.

Oz let out a breath and sagged against the side of the door for a moment. "Can I...come in?" he asked quietly.

"Sure, sure..." Xander replied as he reached out and grabbed Oz's arm. Xander pulled Oz into the house and shut the door behind him. "I'm so sorry about what happened with the Initiative. Are you going to be okay?"

Oz shuddered. "I'm not sure."

Xander gestured to the seating arrangements in the living room (couch, recliner, comfy armchair). "Have a seat," he said. "Do you want a soda?"

Oz laughed a little. "Yeah, that'd be good."

Xander nodded and headed towards the open kitchen. He grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper out of the refrigerator and brought it to Oz, who accepted it gratefully.

"I think I might head down to L.A. See what's going on with Angel. Maybe help out down there, at Angel Investigations. But...I was wondering if it'd be okay if I crashed with you for a couple of days?" Oz asked.

Xander grinned. "Of course it's okay. You can stay as long as you need to. I imagine you have some healing up to do, actually. I have a spare bedroom. It's only got a desk and an air mattress, but...it'll be okay, right?"

Oz nodded. "And...and Spike is staying here with you?"

Xander frowned. "How'd you know that?" he asked as he settled in the armchair.

Oz tapped his nose with his index finger. "Vampires have a...unique smell."

Xander laughed. "That's just weird," he said. "Yeah. He lives in the garage. Has his own bathroom, fridge, tv. Etc. He works, though, pays for his own blood."

"What kind of job would hire him?" Oz wondered.

"Night security. Sunnydale Mall," Xander replied. He shrugged. It worked, for Spike and their situation, and he didn't feel the need to explain it to anyone. If Oz stayed, he'd explain, but otherwise...his life with Spike, or whatever they were doing, was his own business.

Oz nodded and then raised an eyebrow at Xander. "Did you...know?"

"Did I know what?" Xander shifted, settling back against the chair.

"About...about Willow and...T-Tara."

Xander frowned. "They're friends. They hang out a lot. What-" Xander trailed off as he caught the look on Oz's face. "Wait, you're not saying...?"

"Yeah. They're...you know....a couple, Xand." Oz shifted uneasily and took a sip of soda.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry. No, if I'd known, I would have told you. Wouldn't have let you walk into that alone. I'm...you know...it was me and Giles that you were keeping in touch with. If either of us had known, we'd have said something," Xander replied. He stood. "Did you need some help getting your stuff out of your van?"

Oz shook his head. "If it's okay, I'm just gonna crash for a while. I'm....exhausted. I'll deal with...things....tomorrow." He stood and put the unfinished soda on the counter. "It's cool if I stay....though....I'm not...in the way or anything?" 

"Really, Oz, it's cool. I don't use that bedroom and we could use you around here. You should stay -- stay to stay. Angel and his crew don't really know you, and sure, they could use you to battle back the forces of.......L.A. Sure. But, we need you here. You're my friend. And I'm sure you and Spike will get along fine. It's cool. Stay," Xander said.

Oz smiled gently. Maybe he could stay - find a place to belong with Xander. Go back to being part of the Scoobies. Something. He was home now. He didn't really feel like leaving it again. He took a deep breath. "Devon's storing some of my stuff. I could get it, in a few days, if you're serious."

"I'm serious." Xander walked over to Oz and placed his hands gently on Oz's shoulders. "You're family, Oz. One of us. You belong here. So....stay. We'll work it out as we go along." He stepped back and turned towards the stairs. "Two bedrooms, one-bath upstairs," he said over his shoulder. "Kitchen, living area, half-bath, den, down here." He gestured towards the door on the other side of the living room. "That's the den. Currently not much in it. We eat at the kitchen counter. There's space for a table, but....I sort of like having the space in here. Uh. The den also has the sliding glass doors out to the backyard, and a nice little patio. Grill out there." Xander grinned at Oz. "Come on, I'll show you to your room," he finished as he led Oz up the stairs.

"I....I'll want to contribute. Get a job, or....something," Oz said quietly from behind him.

"Yeah," Xander replied. "Sunnydale Records is hiring right now. Could be your thing."

Oz smiled at Xander's back and ran his hands through his short, spiky, red hair. Yeah. He could see this becoming home.

*************************

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you'd like this fic to continue. I'm not sure I'll continue it, but I could see how it could.
> 
> This part is absolutely inspired by Changes by scarecrow_horses (a Xander/Spike) and Sidelines (the Sidelines Series) by Anna S (eliade).
> 
>  
> 
> The First Floor of Xander's House (things are out of scale quite a bit, but this gives you an idea):  
> http://i.imgur.com/JHSa0Ts.png  
> Go up the stairs and there are two bedrooms and one bathroom. :)  
> Outside the sliding doors in the empty den, a patio and backyard.


End file.
